gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Zukunft voraus
|Nächste= }} Zukunft voraus ist die zweiundzwanzigste Episode und somit das Staffelfinale der dritten Staffel von Glee. Der Schulabschluss ist erreicht und Will macht "Abschied" zur Aufgabe. Die New Directions blicken zurück und denken über die guten und schlechten Erinnerungen des Jahres nach. Für einige sind es die letzten Tage an der McKinley, was ihnen nur noch wenig Zeit lässt, sich über ihre Zukunft zu entscheiden und Zeit mit den anderen zu verbringen. Die Zwölftklässler lassen ihre High School-Zeit noch einmal Review passieren und während einige schon Zusagen an ihren Colleges haben, warten andere noch darauf. '' Handlung thumb|left|Forever YoungWill läuft den Schulflur entlang und als er im Proberaum ankommt, sieht er die ersten fünf Mitglieder, Artie, Kurt, Mercedes, Rachel und Tina, wie sie einen Song performen. Dabei denkt er gleich an die Anfänge, da es derselbe Song wie ganz am Anfang, ''Sit Down, You're Rocking The Boat, ist. Danach gibt er den Kids die Wochenaufgabe, sich Lieder auszusuchen, um sich von ihm und den anderen zu verabschieden. Er singt ihnen dann als Beispiel Forever Young ''vor. thumb|Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It)Kurt erinnert sich wie schwer er es am Anfang an der Schule hatte. Er ist jetzt sehr stolz auf sich und freut sich sehr, dass er anderen Schülern ein Vorbild ist. Sein Vater will ihm in der Aula sein Abschlussgeschenk überreichen. Plötzlich tanzt er mit Brittany und Tina zu Beyoncés ''Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It) auf der Bühne, so wie Kurt es in Kinder der Lüge im Keller getan hatte. Nach Burts Auftritt will Blaine mit Kurt darüber reden, wie es mit ihrer Fernbeziehung laufen soll. Blaine macht sich Sorgen, doch Kurt versichert ihm, dass alles gut werden und er ihm niemals Lebewohl sagen wird. Danach bedankt sich Kurt bei den New Directions und performt seinen Abschiedssong I'll Remember. thumb|left|Mercedes erzählt Santana von ihrem PlattenvertragRachel ist auf der Suche nach Finn und Kurt, da sie ihnen sagen will, dass ihre Briefe aus New York auf dem Weg sind. Sie schließen einen Pakt, dass sie die Briefe alle zusammen öffnen werden. Santana erfährt währenddessen von Mercedes und Sam, dass Mercedes aufgrund ihres Disco Inferno''s-Video, das Sam auf YouTube hochgeladen hat, von einem Musikproduzenten in Los Angeles unter Vertrag genommen wurde, um bei einem Indie-Label als Background-Sängerin zu arbeiten und wird nebenher an der UCLA studieren.thumb|Mike wurde an der Joffrey Ballet Academy of Dance angenommen Als sie dann auch noch von Mike erfährt, dass er an der Joffrey Ballet Academy of Dance in Chicago aufgenommen wurde, realisiert sie, dass sie selbst ein Star ist und nicht ihr Cheerleadingstipendium am College in Louisville machen möchte. Sie trifft sich am Abend mit ihrer Mutter und Brittany im Breadstix und erklärt, dass sie auch nach New York möchte. Ihre Mutter ist überrascht, weil sie möchte, dass ihre Tochter erstmal einen Collegeabschluss macht. Als dann jedoch Brittany sagt, dass sie ihren Schulabschluss nicht schafft und in Ohio bleibt, überlegt auch Santana zu bleiben. thumb|left|You Get What You GiveDie Schüler die ihren Abschluss machen, performen ''You Get What You Give und sorgen damit für gute Laune im Glee Club. Danach unterhalten sich Finn und Rachel über die Stühle, die sie an ihrer Hochzeitsfeier haben möchten. Finn ist in keiner guten Stimmung, weil er das Gefühl hat, dass Rachel die Hochzeit nicht mehr so ernst nimmt, doch Rachel schafft es, ihn wieder etwas aufzubauen und versichert ihm, dass nichts anderes zählt als, dass die beiden heiraten. Dann denkt Finn darüber nach welche Sorgen und Ängste er am Anfang des Schuljahres hatte. Diese sind jetzt jedoch verschwunden, da er sich aufgrund seines guten Vorsprechens sicher ist, dass er an der thumb|Finn und WillSchauspielschule genommen wurde. Als er zu Will ins Büro kommt, ist er aufgebracht, weil Will ihm nur einen emotionslosen Satz ins Jahrbuch geschrieben hat, doch Will konnte nicht mehr schreiben, weil er sonst zusammenbrechen würde. Er erzählt Finn daraufhin sogar, dass er damals die Drogen in seinem Spind versteckt hat, um Finn dazu zu bringen, dem Glee Club beizutreten. Anstatt wütend zu sein, nimmt Finn das alles sehr locker und hält Will sogar für den coolsten Lehrer überhaupt. Zuhause macht er sich Gedanken über seinen Vater, weil er das Gefühl hat, dass er ihn enttäuschen würde. Seine Mutter versucht ihm diese Gedanken zu nehmen, doch Finn denkt weiterhin, dass er nicht genug getan hat. thumb|left|In My LifeDie Elftklässler singen In My Life für die Abschluss-Schüler und widmen ihn besonders Finn, da er so viel für sie aufgegeben hat. Finn und die anderen sind sehr gerührt von dieser Performance und sie haben alle Tränen in den Augen. Quinn denkt währenddessen über alles nach und denkt sich, dass sie nicht sehr emotional sein muss, weil sie in der letzten Zeit genug erlebt hat. Sie möchte in der letzten Woche an der Schule den anderen das zurückgeben, was ihr gegeben wurde und beobachtet dabei Puck, wie er mit Coach Beiste für seinen Erdkundetest lernt. Danach spricht sie mit Rachel und macht ihr klar, dass sie sich verändert haben und dadurch Freunde thumb|Quinn und Rachelgeworden sind. Sie möchte mit Rachel in Kontakt bleiben und freut sich für sie und Finn, obwohl sie immer noch dagegen ist, wenn Teenager heiraten. Doch sie weiß, dass Rachel und Finn für einander bestimmt sind. Daraufhin sagt Rachel ihr, dass sie das auch von ihr und Puck immer gedacht habe, weil Puck immer ein besserer Mensch war, wenn er mit Quinn zusammen war. Quinn hilft Puck daraufhin mit seinem Lernen für den Test, doch Puck sieht darin keinen Sinn, weil er das Gefühl hat, sowieso durchzufallen. Quinn will ihn daraufhin küssen, doch sein Selbstbewusstsein ist so am Boden, dass sie ihn erst daran erinnern muss, wie selbstsicher er damals war. Nachdem er den Kuss zulässt, ist er wieder komplett von sich überzeugt und geht mit gutem Gefühl in seinen Erdkundetest. thumb|left|Sue sagt Quinn wie stolz sie auf sie istSue wird in ihrem Büro von Roz Washington überrascht. Diese ist sehr überrascht, dass Sue die Nationals sowohl mit den New Directions als auch mit den Cheerios gewonnen hat und das obwohl sie schwanger ist. Roz macht ihr einen Vorschlag, weil sie weiß, dass Sue ebenfalls denkt, dass Direktor Figgins kein guter Schulleiter sei. Sie will ihn mit Sue zusammen loswerden. Als Coach Roz das Büro verlässt, kommt Quinn herein und möchte Sue ihre alte Cheerleading-Uniform geben, doch Sue will, dass Quinn sie behält. Sie sagt ihr, dass sie sehr stolz auf sie sei und sie sehr dafür bewundert, was aus ihr geworden ist. Quinn ist gerührt und sagt Sue, dass sie sie vermissen wird. Daraufhin umarmen sich die beiden und weinen. thumb|AbschlussfeierDie Abschlussschüler warten gespannt mit Puck vor der Tür auf die Auswertung seines Erdkundetests. Als er ihn zurückbekommt, ist er überglücklich, weil er bestanden hat und somit seinen Abschluss schafft. Er performt daraufhin gemeinsam mit Finn auf der Abschlussfeier Glory Days, bei der alle Kids ihr Diplom überreicht bekommen und bei der auch alle Eltern sowie ihre Freunde zugegen sind. thumb|left|Rachel liest ihren BriefSchließlich ist es so weit und die Briefe aus New York sind endlich da. Finn, Kurt und Rachel treffen sich im Chorraum, wo Finn noch kurz warten will, da er meint, dass die Briefe alles ändern würden. Dann öffnet er seinen Brief zuerst und erhält eine Absage. Kurt, der als nächstes dran ist, wurde auch abgelehnt. Zum Schluss öffnet Rachel ihren und wurde an der NYADA akzeptiert. Sie räumt daraufhin ihren Spind auf und trifft die Entscheidung, nicht nach New York zu gehen, sondern ihr Studium um ein Jahr zu verschieben und Finn und Kurt dabei zu helfen, ebenfalls im nächsten Jahr angenommen zu werden, so dass sie gemeinsam nach New York können. thumb|Santana und ihre MutterSantana räumt ihren Spind aus, schmeißt dabei aber alles weg. Ihre Mutter kommt zu ihr und will mit ihr ihren Abschluss feiern. Sie überreicht Santana einen Scheck, der für ihre Collegegebühren gedacht ist. Doch Santana möchte das Geld nicht, weil sie nicht aufs College gehen will. Ihre Mutter sagt ihr daraufhin, dass sie das Geld nehmen soll, um ihren Traum in New York zu verwirklichen, worüber Santana sehr glücklich ist und ihre Mutter umarmt. thumb|Abschied|leftFinn steht vor Rachels Tür und will sie für die Trauung abholen, fährt aber stattdessen jedoch zum Bahnhof, wo sie mit dem Zug nach New York fahren soll. Finn will nicht, dass Rachel ihren Traum wegen ihm nicht leben kann und löst daher die Verlobung, um sie freizugeben. Er hat sich entschieden, der Army beizutreten, um aus der unehrenhaften Entlassung seines Vateres eine ehrenhafte zu machen. Rachel bricht in Tränen aus, weil sie sich nicht von Finn trennen will, doch er besteht darauf, dass sie geht, weil sie nach New York gehört. Auf dem Weg zum singen singen die beiden Roots Before Branches und werden bereits von den New Directions, Emma und Will erwartet, um sich zu verabschieden. Danach steigt Rachel in den Zug und fährt los. Nachdem sie in New York angekommen ist, sieht sie sich in der Stadt um und macht sich anschließend auf den Weg, ihren Traum zu leben. Verwendete Musik * Forever Young von Rod Stewart, gesungen von Will Schuester * I'll Remember von Madonna, gesungen von Kurt Hummel mit New Directions * You Get What You Give von New Radicals, gesungen von New Directions-Zwöfltklässler * In My Life von The Beatles, gesungen von New Directions-Elftklässler * Glory Days von Bruce Springsteen, gesungen von Finn Hudson und Noah Puckerman * Roots Before Branches von Room For Two, gesungen von Rachel Berry mit Finn Hudson Unveröffentlichte Songs *'Sit Down, You're Rocking The Boat' aus Guys and Dolls, gesungen von New Directions *'Can't Fight This Feeling' von REO Speedwagon, gesungen von Finn Hudson Hintergrundmusik *'Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It)' von Beyoncé, dazu getanzt von Brittany Pierce, Burt Hummel und Tina Cohen-Chang Gast- & Nebendarsteller *'Gloria Estefan' als Maribel Lopez *'Iqbal Theba' als Rektor Figgins *'Dot-Marie Jones' als Shannon Beiste *'NeNe Leakes' als Roz Washington *'Chord Overstreet' als Sam Evans *'Damian McGinty' als Rory Flanagan *'Vanessa Lengies' als Sugar Motta *'Samuel Larsen' als Joe Hart *'Romy Rosemont' als Carole Hudson *'Mike O'Malley' als Burt Hummel *'Keong Sim' als Mike Chang, Sr. *'Tamlyn Tomita' als Julia Chang *'Gina Hecht' als Mrs. Puckerman *'Charlotte Ross' als Judy Fabray *'James Lipton' als er selbst *'Kathleen M. Darcy' als Eleanor Doosenberry Trivia *Die Folge hatte in den USA 7.46 Millionen Zuschauer. *Eine Szene zwischen Puck und Quinn lernend in der Bibliothek wurde herausgeschnitten. *Das ist die letzte Folge, in der: **der gesamte Cast zusammen ist. **Rory Flanagan "körperlich" auftrat. Er hat zwar einen Gastauftritt in dervierten Staffel in Tatsächlich … Glee, tritt darin aber nur als Arties Schutzengel in dessen Traum in Erscheinung. **Dianna Agron und Jayma Mays Teil des Hauptcasts sind. *Das ist das erste Finale, in dem die New Directions nicht an einem Wettbewerb antreten. *Kurts Talar ist mit einer Insektenbrosche geschmückt, die er bereits an seinem gestreiften Sweater während Defying Gravity getragen hat. *Rachels pinker Koffer ist identisch mit dem aus Jenseits von Gut und Sue, den Finn ihr half zu tragen. *Da der komplette Cast den Drehtag durch weinen musste, mussten alle wasserfesten Mascara benutzen. *Für die Folge gab es kein "First Listen Friday", da die meisten der Songs bereits wegen des Glee: The Music, The Graduation Albums erschienen waren. In My Life wurde nur einen Tag vor der Episode veröffentlicht, anstatt wie vorgehabt, ihn am Tag der Ausstrahlung zu veröffentlichen. *Das ist das zweite Mal, dass New York in der Serie vorkommt und ebenso im Staffelfinale. *Das ist das erste Finale, in dem Finn und Rachel nicht zusammen kommen. Anstelle davon ist ihre Beziehung auf Eis gelegt. *Ein paar Dinge wurden in Sues Büro stark angedeutet: **Roz Washington schlägt eine neue Mission vor, sich mit Sue zusammenzutun und Figgins den Posten als Rektor streitig zu machen, was Sues Interesse weckt. Dies wird eins ihrer neuen Ziele in der vierten Staffel, jedoch wurde dem nicht nachgegangen. Stattdessen wird sie in der fünften Staffel neue Rektorin, nachdem sie für Figgins´ Entlassung gesorgt hat. **Der berühmte Vater von Sues Baby ist nach wie vor unbekannt. Sue meinte, dass es in einem Magazin im September gezeigt wird, was der Start der vierten Staffel ist. Doch anstatt es am Anfang der Staffel zu erfahren, erfährt man erst am Ende in Vom Finden der Liebe von Brittany, dass es Michael Bolton ist, der in The Rise and Fall of Sue Sylvester wiederum klarstellt, dass das nicht stimmt. *Die Folge beinhaltete drei Rückblenden: **Die erste war die erste Performance der Original-Fünf der New Directions zu Sit Down, You're Rocking The Boat in Ouvertüre. **Die zweite die Einblendungen von Brittany, Kurt und Tina, wie sie zu Single Ladies (Put A Ring On It) in Kinder der Lüge tanzten. **Die dritte war von Finn, wie er in Ouvertüre unter der Dusche Can't Fight This Feeling sang. *Der "Priority #1: Help the Kids (Priorität #1: Hilf den Kindern)"-Flyer aus Ouvertüre taucht in dieser Folge wieder in Wills Büro auf. *Das ist das zweite Mal, dass Finn mit seiner Freundin in seinem Auto Schluss macht. Das erste Mal war mit Quinn in Totenfeier. *Das ist das erste Staffelfinale, in dem die letzte Szene nicht im Chorraum ist, sondern in New York. Das Staffelfinale der fünften und sechsten Staffel spielt ebenfalls nicht im Chorraum. *Abgesehen von Cory und Lea, bekam der Rest des Casts nicht die letzten Seiten des Skripts und wussten daher nichts von der Finchel-Trennung. Sie fanden es erst bei der Ausstrahlung der Folge heraus. *Am 06. August 2012 lud Ryan Murphy eine herausgeschnittene Szene hoch, in der Rachel Kurt zeigt, was sie in sein Jahrbuch geschrieben hat. *Am 09. August lud Ryan eine weitere herausgeschnittene Szene hoch, in der Mikes Eltern ihm sein Abschlussgeschenk geben. *Maribel Lopez erwähnt, dass sich Santana als Kind an Halloween als Onkel Jesse aus "Full House" verklediet hat. Dieser wurde von John Stamos dargestellt, welcher in Glee als Emmas Ehemann Carl Howell zu sehen war. *Die Folge ist Finns letztes Staffelfinale, da sein Darsteller Cory Monteith im April 2013 in eine Entzugsklinik ging und im Juli 2013 verstarb. *Die Szene in der Rachel den Zug betritt war Teil in "Glees Top 6 Touching Moments"-Countdown. Fehler *Kurz vor Roots Before Branches reden Finn und Rachel im Auto und Rachel weint. Während sie das tut, sieht sie nach vorne, doch in der nächsten Einstellung ist ihr Kopf bereits zu Finn gedreht. *Als Rachel in New York ankommt, sieht man sie den Grand Central-Bahnhof verlassen, der für Pendlerzüge genutzt wird. Amtrakzüge, von denen Rachel einen hätte nehmen müssem, um von Lima nach New York zu kommen, nutzen den Penn-Bahnhof. *In der Szene in der Quinn Puck umarmt und ihm sagt, dass sie stolz auf ihn ist, dass er eine 3- in seinem Test geschafft hat, kann man sehen, wie Kurt Mrs. Doosenberry umarmt. In der nächsten Einstellung umarmt er sie noch einmal. *Als Santanas Mutter ihr ihr Abschlussgeschenk gibt, verschwinden die Bilder in Santanas Spind und tauchen wieder auf, wenn sich die Einstellung ändert. Kategorie:Glee Episoden Kategorie:Episoden S3